


Summer Rain

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Nobody else Julian had ever heard of cried during anal sex.Kinktober Day 25: Dacryphilia
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Summer Rain

In front of anyone else, it would be humiliating. Julian sobbed—an ugly, blotchy, snotty, puffy eyed thing that he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. 

Garak hovered above him. He looked so incredibly composed, eyes intense and watching even as Julian clung to him, weeping only interrupted every so often with a sharp gasp as Garak thrust into him at just the right angle.

And Julian did cling, as embarrassing as it was; arms wrapped firmly around his back and legs secured around his waist. He couldn’t help but to let out another sniffling whimper, feeling a fresh swell of tears falling down his face as Garak rocked inside of him. 

How he could stand him like this, Julian didn’t know.

No one else ever could. It had always worried his partners, disturbed them, and put them off from trying these kinds of things with him. He himself found the whole situation mortifying. Nobody else Julian had ever heard of cried during anal sex. 

It didn’t even require much to make it happen. Enough fingering and he would begin choking up and welling at the eyes. It was awful. 

Not the sex. No, the sex was always mindblowing, incredible, marvelous. But the fact that he seemed to have no control over this. He became so overwhelmed so easily by all the pleasant sensations running through him, and his body responded with tears. 

To be frank, Julian loved anal penetration. Adored it. And up until recently, had been sorely lacking in lovers willing to put up with him during it.

He wasn’t quite sure what Garak thought of the display. There had indeed been questions during that very first time, even some concern, despite the fact that Julian had warned him about it beforehand. But beyond that, he seemed nonplussed. Willing to fuck him through his wailing and tears until they both found their release.

The one curious component that Julian had noticed however, was that Garak certainly seemed invested in watching him during these moments. He never fucked him this way at an angle where he couldn’t see his face.

Any other sex act, it didn’t much matter. They would do it every which way. But when it was Julian’s turn to bottom, he didn’t look away.

Julian knew how he had to look. He’d seen himself reflected in windows and mirrors often enough to know that he was a mess. And not even a hot one.

Disheveled. Tear streaked. Swollen. Snotty. Wet. 

Sometimes, he got loud too; wailing and howling when they got rough and Garak pounded into him relentlessly.

He just couldn’t help it. The emotions and sensations running through him were so incredibly strong. They shorted out everything else. He tingled from head to toe and held on helplessly, barely able to even thrust back onto Garak for all the whirlwind he was in.

Julian reached his peak, choking up at the pleasure and coming with barely a hand to help him there.

Garak didn’t stop. He watched with piercing intensity as Julian lost himself and slowly came back, fucking him through it all the way until Julian was feeling overstimulated and tender and just about ready to suggest that they finish this some other way.

Then he came, and Julian whined at the sensation.

Garak didn’t pull out right away. Instead, he remained over him and wiped the remaining tears away with a thumb. Julian swallowed thickly, feeling dried out and emptied. And then, even though he was no doubt slobbery and crusty faced, Garak kissed him, licking deep into his mouth before pulling away and pulling out, making Julian give a ragged gasp.

He lay there exhausted afterward, drained more from the emotional fatigue than from the act itself. The tears had stopped and their tracks dried in the air as he tried to ignore the pounding headache coming on and heaviness behind his eyes.

A wet cloth wiped over his face, taking away the gunk and crud and leaving him feeling refreshed before doing the same to his nether regions.

Julian licked his lips, forcing out a hoarse, “Thank you,” before letting himself slip into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell I'm running out of title ideas lol
> 
> Kudos and comments make me shed tears of joy :’)


End file.
